


Eyes so Green

by DoreyG



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ALL the cuddles are needed, Cuddling, F/M, Gen, Post-The Man in the Yellow Suit, Pre-Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finds her outside, halfway through the Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes so Green

He finds her outside, halfway through the Christmas party. Her hair is free, her hand is cupped around a glass of eggnog and she’s holding her coat around herself like some sort of shield. Some kind of defensive, protective, heat-summoning, yellow streak-banishing… Shield type thing.

Yeah, he gets that urge.

He hovers for a moment, allowing his weight to creak the old boards of the porch, before stepping nearer – offering her a smile as she looks up and blinks at him, eyes understandably misty after pretty much _everything ever_ that has happened in the past few days. Iris, the yellow flash, _Ronnie_ \- probably numerous other things that he’s losing in the haze of exhaustion, “hey.”

It takes a long second, but eventually she very slowly smiles at him in return. Shifts over slightly, an invitation that warms his heart after… Everything, yet again, “hi.”

“Is this seat taken?”

“It’s your adoptive dad’s porch, Barry. I’m pretty sure you have one of the best claims to it.”

He laughs, a little. Laughs a bit more when her smile grows a tiny bit brighter at the sound of it. To settle down beside her is easy, almost like he was meant to do so. And, yeah, that’s probably taking the whole ‘you are destined to do stuff and things’ spiel a little far but… So screw him. It’s Christmas, they’re here, he’s going to be perfectly cheesy if he wants.

They sit in silence for a long few moments, staring half into space and half at each other. It’s peaceful, quiet after everything. He finds that he’s alright with it, yet again.

“…Caitlin,” he starts after a while, and then laughs at his own silliness. Tangles his hands messily in his lap. She looks curious out of the corner of his eye, then softly amused. He’s glad for that, at least, “I was about to ask you if you were alright, but-“

“Silly question,” she offers swiftly, but with a smile. 

“Sorry.”

“Yes.”

“Yeah.”

When he turns to face her fully she’s still smiling. Weary, soft. He supposes that that’s the best possible outcome, after the past few days – weary, but still soft and still smiling. It only takes a second of consideration before he opens his arms to her, offers his own soft smile in return.

It only takes a moment of hesitation before she leans in, buries her face in his chest and holds on as hard as she can.

“For what it’s worth,” she says, muffled against him, “I’m sorry too. Sorry about… Everything, really. All that has happened, all that is happening, all that may possibly happen. _Everything_.”

“Yeah,” he smiles again, still as softly as he possibly can.

They sit outside, on the porch. Her hair in his face, her head burrowed into his chest. After a while she hiccoughs softly, he lets out a sniff that’s slightly less dry than he’d like. They keep holding on, no matter what.


End file.
